Cassandra Beatrice Halliwell
Cassandra Beatrice Halliwell Cooper is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Cass is the second born child of Phoebe Halliwell and Travis Cooper Coop. Cass might be the most rebellious Cupid this world has ever seen. Having pyrokinesis gives her the feeling of being important since it was her mother's past life's - Pearl Russel - main power. However, knowing that it wasn't used for good endings, gives Cass the determination to show everyone that pyrokinesis is not a bad thing to have or to be feared. Being the only Blessed Child of the family with that power doesn't really bother her, actually it serves her as a good auto-esteem being unique in her already powerful family. She's the elder sister to Charlotte Halliwell Cooper and the younger sister to Trish Halliwell Cooper. Personality Cass is a hyper and independent person, always up for some action and playing cupid. She's the best example for Wyatt if he'd be a girl for she is just as chaotic as him. Her loving and caring personality makes her wanna help everyone she finds that is in need of some love. In fact, she wants everyone to have their soul mate and give love out to everyone. Her energy might get on people's nerves at times, but she only means good. Sometimes she throws herself too much into someone else's life and helping them, that she forgets about her own and her compromises. Regardless, she's a rebel and loves confrontations and is always up for some demon hunting. Despite her good mood most of the time, she finds it hard to trust at first sight. ]She's proud of her name since she was named after Cassandra Warren, Melinda Warren's granddaughter, and Beatrice Warren. History Cass was a very active child, giving her parents a hard time even when she was still a baby. Everyone hoped that she'd calm down when she grew older but that never happened and it probably never will. As she got older, she got even more active and her teenage years are filled with prank memories she used to play on her fellow students. She dropped out of school when she finished High School and really had no clue what to do with her life. She always loved being a witch and going after demons, but her true passion lies in her cupid side. She loves it to no end and one could say she's in love with love. She spends her days quoting love lines she read about or heard in movies. Ever since she learnt to control her cupid powers she made it her mission to help broken hearts find their partner. She got the status as a Cupid when she turned twenty-one, getting her very own Cupid Ring to be able to travel back and forth in time to help her charges. She moved out when she was seventeen and hasn't been able to keep a stable job until then. As of the year of 2029 she started working as a waitress at P3 and hopes that she can save up enough money to invest on some education to get a decent job, since being a full time Cupid won't pay for her bills. Powers 'Hearting' A Cupid's way of transportation, where the cupid disappears in a light pink light in a heart form. 'Pyrokinesis' Cass' favorite power. She loves showing it off and proving that you can also do good with these powers and it doesn't have to be feared. 'Sensing Demons' This power comes in handy when Cass needs some action and wants to go demon hunting. 'Love Infusion' Cass loves this power. She uses this to make her opponent fall in love with her for a short amount of time only to defeat him afterwards. This has been proven to be very useful when fighting stronger demons. 'Heart Healing' Cass uses this power to help cease the pain of her charges who suffer from a heartache, helping them to believe in love again. However, this power has to be used wisely and if used too much on the same person then it can cause depression Love & Romances Cass has never really bothered to date yet. She loves being a cupid and has never found the right guy to fall in love with yet. She won't force it to happen and believes that when it's time for it to happen then she'll meet the right guy. 'Evan Hunter Rathborne' Evan caught Cass attention for being such a mysterious and good looking guy. She couldn't explain what she felt when she first met him, it was like he was dangerous but she still liked it. Cass always had a weakness for dangerous and mysterious guys, so it didn't really surprise her. However, she does take it slow and is very cautious around Evan, afraid of getting hurt shall he turn evil for good. Series Season 01 Cass has a few guest appearances, mostly working at P3. However, she's involved in some cupid related issues connected to her cousin Allen and her own charges, and sometimes even seen fighting side by side with her cousins. Category:BLESSED Category:Blessed Children Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Season 01